


Distraction

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 21:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13510404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Lisa and Louisa act like a couple in an attempt to distract the guards on Moorland beach while they perform recon.





	Distraction

If Goldmist were any other horse, Louisa knew that she’d have to struggle to keep him from prancing or bolting after so much time of inactivity. He’d been out in the pasture for a while, taking a rest from big adventures while Louisa had been working hard at training horses, but now, just today, she’d received a text from Lisa that had almost made her dizzy with excitement. Were it not for Coco reminding her to breathe, she definitely would have fainted. But she’d returned to her stable, called Goldie from the pasture, and had ridden as fast as Goldie could go to the winery. Unfortunately, there had been no time to reunite properly, despite Alex being missing, due to the urgency of the situation.

But now, Louisa’s heart skipped a beat and her mouth went dry as she trotted Goldie onto the beach and saw her red-headed girlfriend standing there in front of Starshine. Louisa grinned as she dismounted, the butterflies in her tummy taking flight, and had to steady herself against her horse. Goldie nickered warmly and nudged her gently, which Louisa was grateful for. 

“Took you a while to get over here,” Lisa teased, and Louisa grinned as she stepped closer to her girlfriend. Her heart pounded, and she could only glance at Lisa.

“Well, I had to find miss Doesn’t Answer Her Phone,” said Louisa, pointing at Alex with her thumb.

“Yeah, I’m never gonna live that down,” said Alex. She shrugged. “But whatever, I’ll keep it on me next time or tell you guys what I’m doing.”

“Yeah, that’s a good idea. But now we have a new problem,” said Linda. She gestured in front of them, where more goons than usual were milling on the beach.

“Damn it,” Alex cursed, clenching her hand into a fist. “They finally got smart.”

“Of all the times to do that,” said Linda with a roll of her eyes. “But it’s okay, we’ll figure something out. Maybe we should do some recon.”

“I volunteer,” said Lisa, looking at her girlfriend. “Louisa and I can ride along the beach, acting like a regular couple.”

“Is it still fake dating if you’re actually dating?” asked Linda.

“Yes,” said Alex. “And it’s even more fun, trust me.” She smiled, though it was tinged with pain. “Go on, we’ll wait here.”

“Okay,” said Louisa, climbing back into Goldie’s saddle with shaking hands and legs. She took a deep breath to calm herself, but a hand on her wrist made the fear vanish.

“Come on,” said Lisa, smiling as her thumb stroked over the back of Louisa’s hand. Louisa’s heart thudded, and she had to remind herself to breathe.

“I don’t think it’ll be very hard to pretend to be a couple right now,” said Louisa, Goldie beginning to walk forward without her needing to tell him to. Starshine did the same, knowing that his rider wasn’t going to focus on anything. But that was fine- the horses had eyes too, so they could perform recon while the two women caught up.

“Heh, but making out in a bush would kind of defeat the purpose, wouldn’t it?” said Lisa. Louisa giggled, blushing.

“You read my mind,” said Louisa, her hands resting gently on the reins. Lisa took one of her hands, and Louisa hoped that the goons wouldn’t find it odd that they were riding one-handed. But they were only going at a walk, so it should be fine.

“I missed you while I was away,” said Lisa. “But I needed time to recover from… everything.”

“I know,” said Louisa, looking down at Goldie’s neck despite never wanting to take her eyes away from her girlfriend. “And it’s okay, you actually look like you’re better.” Now, it was Lisa’s turn to avert her eyes.

“Yeah, I do feel better,” said Lisa. “Spending time with my dad helped a lot.”

“Good, I’m glad,” said Louisa. She sighed, then squeezed Lisa’s hand, drawing her girlfriend’s attention back to her. “I really did miss you, though.”

“I missed you too,” said Lisa, her green eyes burning with some hidden emotion. Maybe it was longing, but Louisa wasn’t sure.

“You could’ve called,” said Louisa.

“I know,” said Lisa. “And I’m so sorry I didn’t.”

“You two are doing an awful job of acting like a couple,” said Starshine, muttering it quietly enough for only the two riders to hear.

“You’re right, sorry,” said Louisa. “So how do we act coupley?”

“What we’re doing already, I guess,” said Lisa. “Holding hands, riding together, chatting, maybe some smooching. Y’know, like how we act on trail rides.” Louisa bit back a reply that would only further sour the mood. She didn’t need to tell Lisa that she’d forgotten how they used to act.

Instead, Louisa forced herself to smile, pushing aside the memory of how horribly lonely the past year had been. At least Lisa was here now, and hopefully wouldn’t be going anywhere anytime soon. So she smiled and laughed, swinging their hands together and riding in close to her girlfriend. She wished that it didn’t feel so forced.

But, with Lisa smiling and laughing back at her, and the reassuring squeeze of Lisa’s hand, Louisa began to feel a little lighter. Her girlfriend was here now, at least. And she did seem happier, as well as more well-rested. Gone were the bags under Lisa’s eyes, the haunted look in her eyes, the hesitation in her smile. She was just glad to be back now, and Louisa was glad to have her back.

“This beach is so pretty,” said Louisa, trying to fake a conversation. It was true, though.

“Yeah, and strangely peaceful. Not a lot of people come here,” said Lisa. “Perfect for a date, huh?” Louisa grinned.

“We should come here for a picnic one day,” said Louisa. “As long as we’re not disturbing those workers.” The goons around them didn’t appear to notice their conversation, or at least, they didn’t react to it. They just continued on about their work, moving crates or guarding the containers. Or just wandering around.

“It’s a big beach, we’ll find somewhere to picnic,” said Lisa. “How about this weekend, or tomorrow if you’re not busy?”

“It’s a date,” said Louisa, grinning. Lisa grinned back at her, and leaned in to kiss her. Louisa almost fell out of the saddle, trembling as Lisa’s lips touched hers for the first time in over a year. They rested their foreheads together, Louisa feeling warmth seeping through her from Lisa’s proximity. But then, someone cleared their throat, and both women turned to look at a smirking Linda, tapping her foot as she stood with her arms folded in front of her chest. Meteor was beside her, snuffling around for bits of grass peeking through the sand.

“Well, did you find anything?” asked Linda.

“Yeah,” said Lisa, straightening up as she listened to Starshine relaying the information to her. “There are too many guards there, especially on the boat.”

“Damn it,” Linda muttered. “I feared as much.”

“Well, now what?” asked Alex. “I can’t take on that many guards at once, I’m strong, but not that strong.”

“Hmm,” Linda hummed thoughtfully. “I think I read something at Mrs Holdsworth’s the other day. Something about metamorphosis…”

Louisa listened while Linda described the potion and what it did, noting that it sounded a lot like Polyjuice potion from Harry Potter. She just hoped that it wouldn’t require hair, knowing this area, they were more likely to accidentally ingest horse hair. Besides, she didn’t even know if the goons had hair.

“Sounds like a good idea,” said Alex once Linda had finished explaining. “Let’s go visit the old lady.”

“Right behind you,” said Lisa. As the other two rode off quickly in the direction of the cottage, Lisa remained beside her girlfriend. And Louisa was grateful for that.


End file.
